


Напряжение

by Gianeya



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gianeya/pseuds/Gianeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Удар. Еще удар. Клинки со звоном скрещиваются, на миг замирают и расходятся вновь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Напряжение

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2015 для команды Dishonored.

Удар. Еще удар. Клинки со звоном скрещиваются, на миг замирают и расходятся вновь. Корво и Дауд часто устраивают бои на тренировочной площадке Башни, но сегодня они непривычно жестоки друг с другом. Первая кровь уже давно пролита, но это их не останавливает. Напряжение копилось между ними всю последнюю неделю — с тех пор, как Дауд сообщил, что, по сведениям его шпионов, король Морли планирует очередное восстание против Империи, и предложил действовать радикально. 

И сегодня это напряжение наконец находит выход. 

Удар. Звон металла. Клинок вылетает у Корво из руки. Мгновение колебания, и он переносится — но не к мечу, а за спину к Дауду — и делает резкую подсечку. 

Дауд падает на бок; его клинок тоже отлетает в сторону. Вот только Дауд пока отказывается признавать поражение: он переворачивается на спину, сильно бьет Корво ногами под колени — и тот падает прямиком на самого Дауда, заставляя того поморщиться от боли. Не теряя времени, Корво прижимает к горлу Дауда небольшой нож: после недавнего покушения на Эмили он всегда прячет его за голенищем сапога — просто на всякий случай.

Секунды тянутся бесконечно. Сбитое дыхание. Растущее напряжение в воздухе. У Дауда по шее медленно стекает струйка крови.

Чужая рука скользит Корво за голову. Рывок — он едва успевает убрать лезвие от шеи Дауда — и вот его уже яростно и жадно целуют. 

В ответ Корво с силой кусает Дауда в надежде заставить того отступить, но получает лишь низкий короткий стон. Это далеко не первый их поцелуй, но обычно они не настолько грубы друг с другом, и Корво ждал другой реакции. На мгновение он теряется, чем Дауд и пользуется. 

Одно стремительное движение — и вот уже он прижимает Корво к земле, хватает его за ворот рубашки, резко дергает — и во все стороны разлетаются оторванные пуговицы. Дауд торопливо проводит ладонями по обнажившейся груди Корво, не разрывая жесткого поцелуя. Теперь уже Корво не может сдержать стон. Он крепко вцепляется Дауду в плечи — наверняка останутся синяки — и пытается оттолкнуть. Без толку — Дауд не собирается так легко отступать. Тогда Корво опускает ладонь ему на затылок, хватает за волосы и грубо тянет от себя. С болезненным вздохом Дауд отрывается от его губ.

Их взгляды сталкиваются, как минуту назад сталкивались их клинки — и снова оба отказываются сдаваться. Вот только Дауд не играет по правилам — и он хорошо знает нужные точки на теле Корво. Его пальцы находят чужие соски и крепко сжимают их. От неожиданности Корво на миг ослабляет хватку, и Дауд рывком наклоняется к его шее и кусает, стремясь закрепить свое преимущество. Очередной хриплый стон Корво вибрирует под губами. Дауд еще раз быстро проводит ладонями вниз по груди и животу Корво, добирается до ремня и неуклюже пытается его расстегнуть, так и не отрываясь от шеи, уже разукрашенной следами многочисленных укусов.

Но Корво не собирается упускать шанс снова взять верх. Толчок — Дауд неожиданно сильно ударяется затылком о землю — и Корво, воспользовавшись этим секундным замешательством, перехватывает его руки и вжимает их в песок у Дауда над головой.

Их взгляды снова встречаются. Напряжение звенит между ними, как туго натянутая струна.

Медленно, не отводя глаз от лица Дауда, Корво начинает наклоняться. Он плавно проводит языком по шее Дауда до ранки, оставшейся от укола ножом, поднимает голову и неторопливо облизывается.

Дауд смотрит на испачканные в крови губы Корво. В голове ни единой мысли — осталось лишь острое всепоглощающее желание. Еще одно бесконечное мгновение неподвижности — и вот они снова яростно целуются, сталкиваясь зубами и шипя от боли; привкус металла и соли на губах Корво только еще больше возбуждает Дауда.

На этот раз ремень Корво они расстегивают уже в четыре руки, затем приходит очередь штанов Дауда. Когда пальцы Корво прикасаются к его члену, Дауд с рычанием вскидывает бедра. Он неловко стягивает штаны Корво ниже и притягивает его к себе. Они нетерпеливо толкаются друг другу навстречу, но оба понимают — этого не достаточно, чтобы достичь разрядки.

Задыхаясь, Корво отрывается от его губ и снова наклоняется к шее, жадно слизывая кровь, все еще лениво сочащуюся из ранки. Еще немного возни, и Дауд обхватывает ладонью оба их члена, а Корво с силой прижимает его бедра к земле. Дауд начинает двигать кистью — по сухому это почти болезненно, но ни у одного из них не хватает сейчас терпения даже облизать пальцы. Рука Дауда движется все быстрее. Корво подается ему навстречу, но самому Дауду чужие руки на бедрах не дают даже шевельнуться. Это совсем не похоже на обычное поведение Корво в постели и заводит так, что Дауд немного «плывет», полностью подчиняясь чужой силе. 

Словно почувствовав это, Корво, наконец, отрывается от шеи Дауда и снова целует его, но теперь уже не грубо, а властно, жарко, глубоко, почти нежно — и от этой внезапной нежности Дауда немедленно выгибает в оргазме. Его рука расслабленно замирает, и Корво с нетерпеливым рыком отталкивает ее в сторону и, обхватив свой член, начинает жестко и быстро двигать кулаком. Ему хватает всего десятка секунд, чтобы тоже задрожать от оргазма. 

Напряжения больше нет, и Корво, расслабляясь, опускается прямо на Дауда. На несколько долгих секунд они замирают почти без движения, пытаясь отдышаться. 

Наконец Корво приподнимается, опираясь на руки, и хрипло произносит:

— Не думай, что теперь я безоговорочно соглашусь на твой безумный план с убийством короля.

И Дауду остается лишь рассмеяться.


End file.
